LITTLE DOOR
by depdep
Summary: Chanyeol dan Kris menginap di hotel yang berada di daerah terpencil di seoul. Mereka menyadari ada pintu kecil dibawah tangga pada hotel tersebut, yang ternyata ruangan itu adalah dapur yang dihuni oleh Baekhyun.


**Author : depdep**

**Cast : Chanyeol**

** Baekhyun **

** Kris**

** Tao**

**Pair : Chanbaek, Kristao, Krisyeol**

**Genre : Yaoi, suspense, friendship, humor gak jadi/?, sok horror/?**

**Rated : T**

**Length : oneshot**

**Disclaimer : para cast hanya milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka sendiri (walaupun sejujurnya baekhyun hanya milik author manis seorang(?)). Tapi FF ini milik author tercantik, gak ada unsur plagiat didalamnya. Murni dari otak pinter ber IQ 200 milik author kece ini(?). bila ada kesamaan alur cerita atau apapun dari FF ini dengan FF lain, itu bukan suatu kesengajaan. Abaikan, cekidot ajaaaaa ^0^**

**WARNING! BOYxBOY , OOC , TYPO , DAN SEGALA MACAM HAL-HAL ANEH DAN GAIB DI FF INI (?)**

**DON'T LIKE YAOI? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH**

.

.

.

Author Pov

Terlihat 2 namja tinggi yang sedang menurunkan koper-koper besar mereka dari bagasi mobil, di depan sebuah hotel yang tidak terlalu mewah tetapi cukup bagus untuk daerah pedalaman/? Kota Seoul

"wahh, hyung kita akan menginap disini?" Tanya namja tinggi yang sedari tadi tidak menghapus senyum sumringah nya.

"iya" jawab namja tinggi yang satu lagi yang berwajah dingin, singkat.

.

.

.

Chanyeol Pov

Kemarin Kris hyung mengajakku pergi ke daerah yang lumayan jauh dari rumah namun masih di daerah kota seoul, untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan kami berdua tetapi tujuan kris hyung kesini sepertinya bukan untuk berlibur. kris hyung akan mengambil foto-foto pemandangan di daerah itu, untuk nilai klub fotografinya tentunya.

Ya, dia sangat terobsesi dengan ilmu fotografinya. Bahkan ia pernah mengambil foto hewan buas secara langsung di hutan, dan hampir saja ia kehilangan nyawanya sebelum teman klub fotografinya menolongnya.

Biar sajalah ia yang sibuk sekarang, aku akan berlibur saja sendirian di hotel ini. Hehehe.

Setelah menunggu kris hyung beberapa menit di lobby hotel, ia datang dan mengajakku pergi ke kamar.

.

.

.

"wahh hyung kamarnya bagus, bagaimana bisa hyung tau kalau ada hotel yang bagus didaerah seperti ini?"

"heiii, kau sangat berisik. Jangan norak!"

JLEB

Sindiran kris hyung sangat ngena(?)

"weh, nge jleb hyung!" aku hanya mempoutkan bibirku mendengar sindiran kris hyung. Kris hanya memutar matanya malas. (aegyo chanyeol gak mempan noh -_-)

"jangan banyak bicara. Cepat bereskan barang bawaan mu. Lalu taruh di lemari"

"sip hyung!" aku semakin mengembangkan senyumanku (serem amat -_-)

Kris hyung berbalik hendak keluar kamar, akupun tidak tau ia mau kemana.

Tiba-tiba kris hyung berbalik lagi

"oh ya, satu lagi. Hapus senyum aneh mu itu. Serem tau!" kata kris hyung dan lagi-lagi menyindirku -_- dengan wajah pokerface tentunya.

Dia pun pergi keluar kamar

"huh, ngaca dong. Sereman mana sama wajah mu yang kaku kayak orang-orangan sawah". kataku

Author Pov

2 hari berlalu

Tugas kris untuk memfoto pemandangan-pemandangan yang berada di daerah itu, belum juga usai. Sehingga mengharuskan kris dan chanyeol menginap di hotel itu untuk beberapa hari lagi.

.

.

.

"wahh hyung, ternyata memang fasilitas disini bagus hyung. Lihat! Kolam berenang nya sepi, luas pula!" teriak chanyeol, dengan senyum sumringah nya lagi-lagi kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

BYUURRR

Dengan secepat kilat chanyeol lompat memasuki kolam renang. Kris hanya duduk di bangku yang tersedia di pinggir kolam renang, sembari mengotak-atik kamera slrnya.

"hyung kau tidak ikut berenang?" Tanya chanyeol yang sedang sibuk berenang gaya…... (entah itu gaya apa -_-)

"tidak, kau saja" jawab kris yang tidak berpaling dari kamera nya.

Ya, chanyeol memang merasa sedikit kesepian, orang tua nya dengan kris telah meninggal membuatnya kehilangan rasa kasih sayang orang tua. ia dan kris bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya juga karena beasiswa, jujur mereka adalah sepasang adik kakak yang diwariskan otak pintar. Mereka juga dapat makan dan minum juga karena harta warisan kedua orang tuanya yang bisa dibilang cukup untuk keperluan mereka, dibantu juga dengan Kris yang bekerja freelance disebuah kafe. (rajin nih yee ._.)

Kris sibuk kuliah dan sibuk mengenai klub fotografinya yang terkadang mewajibkannya ikut tour diberbagai tempat untuk mengambil foto-foto yang nantinya akan dipajang dimading sekolahnya dan pastinya akan menambah nilai kris. Bila chanyeol tidak mempunyai hari libur, kris tidak akan mengajak chanyeol untuk pergi ke acara tour klub fotografinya, karena itu pula chanyeol akan sendirian dan akan merasa kesepian dirumah.

Chanyeol pun naik dari kolam renang menghampiri kris yang masih sibuk mengotak-atik kameranya. (cepet amat berenang nya -_- #authorkomentarmulu)

Chanyeol duduk disebelah kursi yang diduduki kris. Dia menghela napas berat, entah seperti banyak beban yang berada dipundaknya, padahal ia sedang berlibur untuk refreshing. Tapi kenapa bebannya malah terasa semakin berat?.

Dia merasa kesepian.

Ia membutuhkan teman.

.

.

.

"kau lama sekali sihh"

"aishh, hyung ini. Kan membilas badan itu lama. Harus bersih"

"terserah lahh, ayo cepat kita ke kamar"

Kris dan chanyeol pun hendak menuju lift sebelum ia menyadari ada sebuah pintu kecil di bawah tangga.

"tunggu hyung"

"ada apa lagi chanyeol?" Tanya kris lembut(?)

"lihat pintu itu hyung" Tanya chanyeol, sembari menunjuk kearah pintu kecil dibawah tangga.

"astaga, pintu apa itu? Horror sekali. Mana ada manusia yang bisa masuk ke dalam pintu itu? Semut baru bisa" celetuk kris tanpa mengambil nafas sedikit pun (?)

"semut bukan manusia hyung. Pintu itu tentu bisa dimasuki manusia dong hyung, anak kecil mungkin"

"kira-kira isinya apa ya? Pintunya sihh tampak bersih, aku tidak yakin kalau pintu itu berisi gudang" jelas kris.

"tumben hyung kepo, mau masuk hyung?" Tanya chanyeol dengan senyum jahil nya

"terserah deh"

Mereka pun berjalan menghampiri pintu kecil itu. Setelah mereka tepat berada didepan pintu kecil itu mereka baru menyadari, bahwa pintu itu lebarnya hanya sedikit lebih lebar dari badan kris, dan tingginya hanya sedada kris.

Karena rasa penasarannya, mereka mengetuk pintu itu secara berbarengan. Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka.

DHEGG

Terlihatlah namja cantik, manis, nan mungil dari dalam pintu tersebut. Namun…. Badannya bungkuk. Efek ruangan kecil tersebut kah?

Terlihat menyeramkan memang, tapi karena wajah nya yang putih bersih dan manis, ia terlihat jauh lebih manis dibanding menyeramkan. (apaansih, ribet amat -_-v)

"ada hal apa kalian kesini? Mau memesan makanan? Lebih baik kalian memesan kepada orang dilobby saja" kata namja manis itu sinis.

Kris terlihat tidak suka dengan namja yang berada didepannya sekarang ini, menurutnya namja manis ini memberikan kesan buruk pada pertemuan pertama.

Kris melirik isi didalam ruangan itu sedikit melalui celah dari pintu yang terbuka, ternyata ruangan kecil itu dapur, karena terpampang jelas panci, wajan, dan alat-alat memotong yang tergantung di dinding.

Pantesan saja namja cantik ini tadi membicarakan tentang menu makanan. Ternyata dia chef di hotel ini. Tapi kenapa dapurnya seperti itu?

Sedangkan chanyeol, ia sepertinya terpesona dengan namja didepannya ini.

"baiklah maafkan kami, tadi kami hanya penasaran ruangan apa ini. Ternyata ini dapur. Sekali lagi maafkan kami telah menganggu, kam-" jelas kris terpotong

"boleh berkenalan?" Tanya chanyeol dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang berbinar.

"kalau berkenalan, kita menjadi teman?" Tanya namja itu aneh., merubah wajah sinis nya dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"tentu….. namaku park chanyeol, chanyeol"

"namaku byun baekhyun. Salam kenal chanyeol-ssi" jelas namja manis yang ternyata bernama Byun Baekhyun, berjabat tangan dengan chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan halusnya tangan baekhyun. Terjadilah bedug azan(?) di dada chanyeol (kayaknya beda deh 'dughh' ama 'deggh' ._.)

"salam kenal juga yeppeo" goda chanyeol.f

Sedangkan baekhyun hanya merubah raut wajahnya menjadi straight face. Dan melirik kearah kris.

"mau menjadi teman?" Tanya baekhyun, pertanyaan yang aneh memang. Pertanyaan yang terlalu kekanakkan

"ah iya, dia adalah hyungku, baekhyun. Namanya kris" kata chanyeol mengenalkan kris

"kris, salam kenal baekhyun-ssi" salam kris dengan pokerface nya.

"ne, salam kenal juga. Jadi kalian adik kakak? Pantesan kalian berdua sangat mirip, sama-sama tinggi hehe" kata baekhyun yang merubah straight face. Kemudian baekhyun tersenyum kepada sepasang adik kakak tersebut dengan senyuman manis. Bagi Chanyeol.

Hingga membuat chanyeol kembali terpesona. Namun tidak bagi kris, ia tidak suka dengan senyuman itu, oh ayolah kris senyuman baekhyun sangat menawan kau lihat? (gak liat tuh thor(?) -_-)

Menurut kris senyuman itu….

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sangat menakutkan**

"yeol, lebih baik kita bergegas ke kamar. Aku tidak mau kau masuk angin dan merepotkanku" tutur kris, namun itu hanyalah alasan agar mereka cepat-cepat kembali kekamar dan tidak melihat wajah baekhyun yang menyeramkan lagi. (author jahat! Wajahku manis, semanis garam dapur/? Begini, dibilang menyeramkan. Bisa bikin cerita kaga? #baekhyunsewot)

"aishh, hyung mengganggu saja. Baiklah-baiklah" kata chanyeol mengalah, lagian juga ia tidak mau merepotkan hyung kesayangannya.

"dah baekhyun, aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi besok"

"dahh chanyeol, aku akan menunggu mu" jawab baekhyun

Di lift

"jangan menemui baekhyun lagi besok" kata kris

"wae hyung?!" Tanya chanyeol kaget (lebay deh -_-)

"terserah kau sajalah. Suara mu menggelegar sekali tau" jawab kris ketus.

Tapi jujur ia benar-benar tidak suka bila chanyeol dekat dengan baekhyun. Pertama, baekhyun memberikan kesan buruk pada waktu pertama kali bertemu. Kedua, ia terlihat menyeramkan walaupun wajahnya manis, ia seperti punya aura hitam yang menggambarkan kesepian, kesedihan, dan dendam.

Other side

"punya teman baru"

.

.

.

Author Pov

2 hari berlalu

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sering bertemu walaupun kris selalu melarangnya. Namun chanyeol tetap dapat bertemu dengan baekhyun saat kris pergi untuk memotret. Baekhyun maupun chanyeol sangat senang karena mendapat teman. Ya, mereka memang sama-sama kesepian.

Siapa yang tidak merasa terganggu, bila chanyeol dan baekhyun bertemu, kris selalu menarik chanyeol menjauh. Kesal? Tentu. Tentu **baekhyun** kesal. Chanyeol? Dia hanya menurut pada hyungnya (diantara nurut gak nurut sih/?)

Menurut baekhyun, kris itu…

.

.

.

.

.

**Pengganggu**

.

.

.

Author Pov

Kris berjalan kearah lobby hotel yang sepi, dengan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang lesu. Ia duduk di sofa yang berada di tengah-tengah lobby hotel. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam dengan sirat penuh kebencian.

Kris merasa ingat akan sesuatu. Lalu kris berdiri secara tiba-tiba. (kris kehilangan pokerface nya eumm -..-)

Ia mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celana nya. Dan matanya fokus mencari nama seseorang di kontak hp nya. Selesai, kris tersenyum mengembang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Ia menekan tombol call yang berwarna hijau. Tak berapa lama, telfon tersambung dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"_hey baby panda!"_

"_kris-ge? Waahhh tao kangen sama kris ge. Sudah beberapa hari ini, kris ge gak nelfon tao lagi. Kenapa eoh?"_

Lega. Rasa lelahnya seketika menghilang, setelah mendengar suara sexy namun ceria milik namja chingunya.

"_kris ge hanya menghabiskan liburan bersama chanyeol"_

"_kris ge menginap dimana? Kok gak ngajak-ngajak tao?"_

Tampa kris sadari, orang itu terus memperhatikan kris, hingga akhirnya ia melangkah mendekati kris. Hendak menyapa? Hmm… sepertinya tidak.

Untuk apa dia menghampiri kris? Mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih **sopan** dari menyapa. Dan, kris pun masih belum menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya dari belakangnya.

"_hey, orang tua mu kan baru pulang dari china. Tidak mungkin aku mengajak mu kan baby?"_

"_hehe, ohya kapan kris ge pulang? Eomma dan appa ingin bertemu kris ge"_

"_oh, mungkin tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Tunggu saja baby"_

"_baiklah. Jangan lupa makan ya ge"_

"_tenang saja, hotel yang gege tempati di daerah ini menyiapkan makan pagi, siang, sore dan ma-"_

PAAKKKK

CRAASSSHH

AARRGGGHHHHH

Seseorang mengayunkan kapak ke leher kris. Hingga kepala kris…

.

.

.

.

**Lepas dari tubuhnya.**

Darah membasahi lantai lobby, dan cipratan darah yang **menghiasi** sofa mewah milik hotel tersebut.

Seseorang telah membunuh kris, dan setelah itu apa yang akan ia lakukan? Memakamkan kris kah?

Tunggu

Seseorang?

Siapa?

Apakah orang yang menghampiri kris?

Kita tunggu setelah jeda iklan berikut ini/? ._.

"**pengganggu**. Mari kita menuju pintu surga" katanya, dengan senyum manis terpatri diwajahnya.

Orang itu menyeret tubuh kris yang penuh darah hingga terlihat jejak seretan di lantai.

Orang itu menenteng kepala kris yang terlepas dari tubuhnya, dan lagi darah menetes di lantai.

Kemana?

Tentu kris akan dibawa ke

.

.

.

.

.

**Pintu Kecil **Surga

.

.

.

"_ge, kris ge? Hei! Kris ge?! Kau kenapa?! Ge-"_

TUUTT TUUTTT TUTTT

(itu suara kentut? -_- )

itu suara sambungan telfon yang diputus. Tunggu. Siapa yang memutuskan sambungan telepon kris dengan tao?

(yang mutusin sambungan telepon kris dengan tao itu author /senyum gaje/ UUU YEEAAAHHH)

.

.

.

"aishh kris hyung kemana sih? Sudah malam begini, ia belum pulang juga. Apa yang terjadi dengannya ya? Dimakan binatang buas?" cerocos chanyeol, yang bolak-bolik kaya setrika di kamar.

TING TONG

"aishh kris hyung kemana sih? Sudah malam begini, ia belum pulang juga. Apa yang terjadi dengannya ya? Dimakan binatang buas?" cerocos chanyeol, yang bolak-bolik kaya setrika di kamar.

TING TONG

"wahh jangan-jangan kris hyung!" teriak chanyeol menggema, dan merubah raut wajahnya menjadi gembira.

CKLEKK

"selamat malam. Ini makan, malamnya"

"huftt, ternyata makan malam" dengus chanyeol.

"apa?"

"ahh tidak apa-apa. Hemm… anu, apa anda melihat namja bertubuh tinggi, berambut pirang, selalu membawa kamera kemana-mana, dan mukanya seram seperti jelangkung?" Tanya chanyeol dengan wajah innocent nya (oiiii! -_- #kristeriakpaketoak)

"dari tadi saya berkeliling dihotel ini, belum melihat orang seperti itu. Dia kakakmu bukan, saya selalu bertemu dia setiap hari. Namun hari ini saya tidak melihat nya. Mungkin dia ada dilobby"

"ohh baiklah terima kasih" kata chanyeol

"baiklah ini, makan malam 2 porsi. Dan… ini kamar 88 kan? Ada makan malam tambahan, pesanan dari kakak mu mungkin"

"oh begitu baiklah, terima kasih"

"kalau begitu saya pergi"

Chanyeol segera menaruh makan malamnya di meja panjang sebelah televisi.

Menu makan malam hari ini adalah spaghetti. Namun, spaghetti tersebut berbeda ukuran dan berbeda warna. Yang 1 seperti spaghetti yang ukurannya lebih kecil/?, namun yang satu lagi ukurannya lebih besar dan warnanya sedikit berwarna pink.

Chanyeol mencoba spaghetti yang lebih kecil, rasanya hambar. Ia pun mencoba spaghetti yang ukurannya lebih besar, dan rasanya lebih enak

"mashitaaaa~ baiklah yang spaghetti kecil ini buat kris hyung aja hehe" kata chanyeol seraya menjauhkan spaghetti yang ukurannya kecil dan rasanya hambar tadi.

Ia pun memakan spaghetti yang rasanya lezat, lebih besar, sedikit berwarna pink, dan kenyal tersebut.

Setelah spaghetti nya habis, chanyeol melirik kearah piring besar yang tertutup dengan penutup piring saji.

"ini makan malam tambahan kan? Dari kris hyung? Tumben dia baik sekali"

Karena sudah tidak sabar, ia pun membuka penutup piring saji tersebut.

DHEGG

PRAAANGGGGG

.

.

.

"HUWAAAAAAA" chanyeol terjungkal kebelakang..

Apa yang ia lihat barusan?

Ada **kepala kris** di piring besar tersebut

Kepala kris penuh darah yang menggenangi piring tersebut. Dengan wajah yang banyak luka goresan.

Kepala bagian atasnya terdapat lubang berbentuk lingkaran hingga menampakkan jelas otak kris.

Mata yang hampir copot dan bergelayutan, dengan darah yang terus menetes. Dan jangan lupakan mulut kris yang robek, hingga menampakkan rahang tegasnya.

Sangat ancur keadaan wajah kris sekarang ini. Namun bila dilihat dengan detail, kita pun akan tahu bahwa itu adalah kris.

"kris hyung, benarkah itu kau? Itu patung! Aku yakin itu bukan kris hyung!"

Chanyeol menangis dan mengambil kepala kris yang berdarah tersebut.

TING TONG

Chanyeol segera menaruh kepala kris tyersebut dan mengelap tangannya yang berdarah akibat memegang kepala kris.

Ia langsung beranjak membuka pintu, masih dengan segukan tangisannya.

"hai chanyeol"

"b-baekhyun?"

"kenapa kau kau menangis? Bagaimana spaghetti nya? Enak kah?" Tanya baekhyun dengan senyuman manis, sangat manis.

"baek! Apa kau yang membuat kris hyung menjadi seperti itu?!" bentak chanyeol.

Raut wajah baekhyun berubah menjadi tidak suka.

"kenapa yeol? Kau tidak suka? Bukan begitu lebih baik? Tidak ada pengganggu lagi bukan?!"

"baek, tapi dia adalah anggota keluarga ku satu-satunya. Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" chanyeol kembali terisak isakannya pun makin keras.

Amarah baekhyun memuncak.

"kau…. Lebih memilih aku atau si pengganggu itu?!" Tanya baekhyun kasar sembari menunjuk kepala kris yang masih berada di piring besar.

"b-baek. Dia adalah hyungku, dank au adalah sahabatku. Tapi…. Kris hyung… hiks… aku sangat menyayanginya~" isak chanyeol

"kau...

.

.

.

.

**Bukan sahabatku"**

PAAKKKK

CRAASSSHHH

.

.

Baekhyun mengayunkan kapak berukuran sedang ke kepala chanyeol yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dijaket nya. Hingga darah merembes keluar dari kepala chanyeol.

"b-baek… h-hyun" chanyeol pun jatuh terkulai dilantai. Darah pun membasahi lantai kamar.

PAK PAK PAK PAK

Terlihat wajah baekhyun yang serius dan sungguh menyeramkan.

Baekhyun terus mengarahkan kapak itu ke dada dan perut chanyeol. Hingga darah makin banyak menghiasi kamar tersebut.

Banyak cipratan darah yang terkena dinding kamar.

Lorong hotel yang sepi hingga tidak ada yang mengetahui perbuatan baekhyun ini..

"selamat tinggal park chanyeol"

Baekhyun menjilat bibir chanyeol yang dipenuhi oleh darah.

"manis"

Ia menyeret

Jasad chanyeol kedalsam lift. Terlihat keluarga kecil berada didalam lift yang menegang melihat baekhyun yang menyeret tubuh chanyeol yang penuh darah.

Amis.

Lift itu berubah menjadi bau amis.

Baekhyun sedikit risih saat keluarga itu melihat terus kearahnya yang memberikan tatapan sirat akan ketakutan.

Baekhyun pun menoleh kearah mereka dan tersenyum manis.

"mau makan malam?" Tanya baekhyun sembari mengangkat sedikit tubuh chanyeol yang ia seret.

Orang-orang itu pun hanya berteriak didalam lift.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

Flashback

_Terlihat namja manis nan kecil di dalam ruangan yang kecil sedang membelek badan seseorang namja berbadan lebih besar darinya. Ia mengeluarkan organ-organ tubuh namja berbadan besar yang sudah tak bernyawa tersebut._

_Namja kecil tersebut membawa benda panjang, berwarna pink, dan kenyal lebih tepatnya __**usus**__, dan memasukkannya kedalam panic besar berisi air panas. Hendak membuat __**spaghetti**__._

_Sembari menunggu masakannya, ia duduk dilantai dan mengambil kepala namja tak bernyawa itu. Dan membuat goresan-goresan di sekitar wajah namja itu. Merobek mulutnya dengan tangannya. Mencongkel matanya hingga bergelayutan hampir keluar. Dengan sengaja ia tidak langsung mencabut mata itu._

_Ia melubangi kepala namja tak bernyawa dengan pisau yang lebih besar berbentuk lingkaran._

_Darah terus merembes keluar dari kepala namja tersebut._

"_hihihi. Cantikk~ makan malam tambahan! Ouhh, ata mungkin ini hiasan untuk hidangan makan malam? Hihihi" kata namja manis tersebut senang._

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Gomawo chingu yang mau ngebaca ff pertama yang gaje bin gajelas/? Milik author depdep hehe. Ngomong ngomong depdep, kalau update ff lebih dulu di blog depdep. Soalnya kalau mau update ff di ffn koneksi error mulu. Okedeh makasih lagi buat para readers tercintaahhhh(?) /cipokin atu atu/

Oh ya, untuk ff berikutnya, author kece badai, gempa, tsunami nan cetar membuaaahana/? Ini mau bikin ff judulnya To Die. Belum tau juga sih nantinya tuh ff bakal jadi oneshot atau twoshot. Jangan lupa baca langsung pada saat depdep update ff itu, pada jam itu juga, pada menit itu juga, pada detik itu pula ._.

PLEASE REVIEW NE? :*

See you in the next ff ^^

.

.

.

Depdep dan chanbaek berlarian sambil bawa bendera kuning/?, hingga menuju ke lokasi FF berikutnya 'To Die'


End file.
